I Watch Him And He May Never Know
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Jenny never died she was put into WPS and now she must watch Jethro from afar. Will he ever know where she is? What does an Italian resteraunt have to do with it?
1. Inside Jen's Head

Jen never died but everyone else thinks shes dead, and she cant tell them, because she isnt jenny shepherd any more, shes in witness protection. Thought thingy..

_**Disclaimer; dont own it etc**_

-_x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_I watch him from afar, the only man I ever loved, Jethro Gibbs. I miss him so much. All I want is to run up to him, and kiss him, I love him and we can't be together because they put me in witness protection. I love him, I watch him from afar, but he has no idea. When I got shot in the dinner, I found out they were the same men that tried to kill us in Paris...god I miss Paris, it was so romantic, and best of all I had Jethro, and he loved me, I messed it up, I left him, but I never took my heart with me, I gave it to him, and now it is is shattered but he holds the key. I love him, I watch him and he may never know....I hope I can get out of Witness Protection, because the only thing I want in the world is him, but if I do go to him, they will kill him too, I wish it was simple, I wish I could love him, I wish I could be with him, but I can't and it hurts to think that I may never get to kiss him again, to have him hold me close, to be with him, or to make love to him like we used to. I may not survive long enough to get out of witness protection, Im ill, Im dying, and the only one I want is him. Does he miss me? Has he grieved for me? Will he ever know that I never died? Or will he find out too late, and find me dead from the disease? _

_I love him, I watch him and he may never know_


	2. Magen's Camera

Jen was sat in a coffee shop on the edge of Georgetown, her curly red hair covered by her summerhat, and her beautiful green eyes hidden by dark shades. She sipped at her coffee, perfectly sweet just like the drinker, she smiled as she gently put her cup down. She missed Jethro so much, all she wanted was to be back with him once more. Every thought was over taken by her love for the ex-marine, and every dream was plagued by the touch of his skin.

She jumped at the sudden feel of a hand on her shoulder, and glanced up to see a man sitting before her. She hadn't even realised his arrival, her focus had been on the coffee before her, and the man she loved that drunk the drink by the gallon. Her face was filled with utter shock as she simply stared at the man in front of her, How had he found her? How did he know?

He grinned, and his bright blue eyes sparkled like star lights in the night's velvet sky, "It's rude to stare Jen" he said simply in his usual gruff manner

Jen tried to talk but ended up opening and closing her mouth a few times, without uttering a single soft word

Jethro chuckled at his ex's response, "If I had known something like this would make you silent, I would have tried it years ago" he said amused

The red headed ex director playfully slapped his arm, "How did you know I would be here?" she asked softly, not fazed by the fact that her ex lover had picked up her drink and took a sip... well actually a rather large gulp

Jethro pulled a face, "Yuck you still drinking it like that?" he said making Jen laugh in amusement at his antics, her eyes sparkling playfully

She nodded with a smile, and love in her eyes, "Yes Jethro not everyone drinks it as strong as you do" she said with a smile, taking his hand, "How did you know I would be here?" she asked again

He sighed and brushed his thumb over the back of her hand, "Gut" he said simply

Jenny smiled, "I should have expected that" she said with a smile

Leroy Jethro Gibbs nodded, "You should've done Jen, Why didn't you?"

She held both his hands in hers as she shrugged, "I don't know Jethro... How long have you known I was alive?" she asked him gently

Gibbs smiled, "You know when I went to the Italian down the road with the team?"

Jen nodded, "Ah you saw me?" she asked looking down

Leroy shook his head, "Actually no I didn't" he said with a smile

She looked utterly confused, "What ...?" she asked

Jethro smiled, "You were caught on Magen's camera" he said softly, Magen was the daughter of Jethro and Shannon, she was the twin of Kelly and sole survivor of the crash that had taken both his wife and child. She was brought a camera by Jen for her fifteenth birthday, two days before Jen's so-called death and had not put it down since!

Jenifer Shepard smiled, "Ah... " she said amused, "How has she been?"

Leroy sighed, "You know, You've been watching" he said simply, the girl had taken the news badly and that was not a secret.

Jen rest her face upon his hand when he moved it closer to her, and she said softly, "I'm ready to come home now... if you will all still have me"

Jethro grinned, "Of course we will" he said simply, the team had gone without her for two years now and he was looking forward to getting rid of the horrible tooth pick chewing mamzer that went by the name of Leon Vance


	3. Flash!

(This is the photo that caught her out)

Ziva and Gibbs smiled as they sat in the center of the group, with Magen between them with a huge smile on her face. She had set up the camera in front of them to take the photo when she pressed the remote button she held in the palm of her hand. Magen's blue eyes matched her fathers, and the red hair was the image of her mothers, and also of Jens when hers had been long.

McGee sat on one side of Gibbs, with Abby between him and his boss. Abby and McGee's hands were linked over her seven month bump.

Tony was sat beside Ziva, leaning into her slightly as Ziva had her arm wrapped around her goddaughter; Magen. Beside Tony was Ducky

Magen pressed the button, the flash framed the people and forever they were captured in the image. It wasn't until a day later that they would notice the red head looking in from accross the street


End file.
